


One word title that makes me look edgy and pretentious

by pdot1123



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	One word title that makes me look edgy and pretentious

first, I asked, "where did you go?"  
then I asked, "where did I fail?"  
"Was I too cold?"  
"Or was it too much beyond the pale?"

first, it hurt, then it was on fire.  
Now I am defeated,  
and I feel as though you were are a liar.  
My mind has long since spun out,   
and I am left hanging on the wire.

Vanity of vanities.  
All is vanity.


End file.
